Intertwining blades, sisterly spirits, heartfelt love
by Irelia Yuuki
Summary: Irelia felt betrayed. By her own sister, who had apparently killed an Ionian elder. Hurt by this accusation, Lilia becomes a entity of despair, hate and rage. Now it is time for both to make up for their problems. Encouraged by Syndra, those two girls will eventually find relief, acceptance and eventually love. M-rated for explicit content, swearing and a little gore. [slow rework]
1. Prologue

**A/N**

 **Welcome to my first fanfic on this site. I am very happy that you chose to read this story as I don't consider myself a good writer. Well there is not much to say so have fun and enjoy. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as feedback. If there are any typos and grammar errors please contact me and I shall correct them. ~Irelia Yuuki**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not claim ownership of any characters in this story with exception of Lilia Lito, all existent lore in the game "League of Legends" is owned by Riot Games. Plot and ideas are mine.**

PROLOGUE

A lightning strike pierced the air as a mysterious purple energy shook the secluded monastery in southern Ionia. A white-haired purple-eyed girl, clad in robes of black and purple tones, was apparently the source of said mysterious energy. She was using her powers to throw around a few dead bodies as if they're ragdolls.

Suddenly, a teenage girl with obsidian hair wearing a red kimono and wielding a sword came bursting out of a room. Scanning the carnage in front of her, she screamed: "NO Syndra! What have you done?! " the girl named Syndra turned around, replying completely calm:" they've tried to seal my powers, so I removed them from the face of the world. Pity th-"

Irelia cut her off as she spoke, seemingly not understanding the intention of self-defense of Syndra: "But why?! You killed so many-""

Stop! The both of you." A very, very cold voice spoke, as if judging what had just happened. A white-haired girl of roughly Irelia's age came into view as Irelia's sword flung itself out of her hand and floated midair. After stepping between them she said, rage filling her young, beautiful voice:" Irelia! Stop judging a mere teenager who is trying to protect herself using the power she has been born with. Syndra, stop this rage-filled rampage! These are OUR teachers who ARE trying to HELP you!" after that, both girls calmed down while she was still staring them down with her icy bright-blue eyes. Silence settled between the three. "You're right, Lilia. I shouldn't be so harsh on her…" Irelia said, resignation in her voice. Lilia just smiled, saying that that was what she expected from her little sister.

xxxXXXxxx ~ **A/N: that is some kind of scene change thingamajig.**

(In Syndra's mind)

"KILL THEM! NOW!" her subconscious argued with her, "no, I won't kill my friends-", her conscious argued, as the subconscious took over "THEY DESERVE TO DIE"

xxxXXXxxx

"Sorry, Syndra", Irelia was turning to Syndra as fear gripped her heart. Syndra's eyes started to glow as her subconscious took control over her body, sending out a shockwave which sent Irelia flying out of a window and blasted Lilia into a wall. The metallic clang of the sword falling to the ground was over tuned by an agonized Syndra, who was regaining her control over her body, breaking down onto the floor. "I can't stay here anymore", she thought as she levitated the monastery, which was now "her" fortress, trying to get some medical attention to Lilia.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up soon, I hope.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! It's me again! Well thank you for reading on in my little story . I had the 2nd part of this prologue/1st chapter thingy already written down, but was a bit lazy to type it into my laptop. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not claim ownership of any characters in this story with exception of Lilia Lito, all existent lore in the game "League of Legends" is owned by Riot Games. Plot and ideas are mine.**

Chapter 1: Dissolved memories and murdering crimes

A few months have passed since Syndra's little 'incident' and life's returned to normal for the Lito sisters. Irelia has been found with a concussion by a young, not-blind Lee Sin and has been brought to the temple of the monks after Syndra set her fortress afloat. The younger girl doesn't remember about the whole ordeal, which apparently doesn't apply to the older of said sisters, and now just hates the girl responsible for this whole ordeal. She woke up to an anxious Syndra trying to apply first aid to her whilst not having any practice in it. Syndra then explained to Lilia as to how things went down and let Lilia down at the place where her fortress once was. Lilia herself went to Lee's Monastery and picked her little sister up, while keeping silent saying that Soraka healed her and informed her about the situation.

xxxXXXxxx

After that, their father, master Lito, successor to the Hiten Style, chose Lilia as the successor of the legendary sword art. Said girl agreed to the successorship under the condition that Irelia was also trained in the art of Hiten. That was agreed by the father, as the sisters didn't know that they were actually not related at all, and as master Lito needed a 2nd heiress if things went bad, he was actually quite happy about the outcome of this.

xxxXXXxxx

(A few years later)

A very sad Irelia stood at the harbor of the Placidium as she saw her big brother off, heading to the kingdom of Demacia, looking for help against the noxian onslaught. "Why does it have to be you?" she asked. "Someone has to do it, right? Besides, I'll come back to you sooner than you think, Irie." Came Zelos's calm and prepared reply, as his ship lifted the anchor and set sail for Demacia. Nobody noticed that the onyx haired girl had tears in her eyes, until a certain black-clad, white-haired girl approached her, looking her in the eyes. "It's gonna be alright." Lilia says as she comforts her little 'sister' with a gentle embrace. But to be true even Lilia had her doubts. But the older girl wasn't as emotionally attached to Zelos than Irelia, which was reason enough to not voice her own worries. Being an example for Irelia also comes in this factor as she just comforted her sister. Many nights onward, Irelia had sleepless nights, during which she would make her way into her sister's room and crawl into the bed. Lilia'd then wake up and comfort Irelia, who, in the comforting presence of her sister could fall into the soft blackness of the night.

xxxXXXxxx

(Some months later)

The noxian war machine that drove into Ionia, as unrelenting as only a bunch of cold-blooded murderers and mercenaries could do, would be reaching the Placidium in only a few days. Irelia was still mourning about her dead brother, who has been declared MIA, and father, thus in no condition to fight the noxians. Lilia set out on a travel when she inherited a sacred blade from master Lito, hidden in the ancient ruins of an old temple, once owned by the ancestors of the style of flying heavens. She herself was also mourning over her family's deaths, but again she has to set an example to her little sister and not mourn over the losses her family endured. Thus, she sets out to travel to the temple and retrieve the legendary weapon, in hopes of helping save Ionia with the help of it.

xxxXXXxxx

Lilia arrived at the temple of Hiten, where the ancestors of her father once uncovered the myths and truths about said sword style. Finding a blade, or (in her case) four blades wouldn't be easy as this was a large temple. Suspecting that the sword would lie buried in some kind of ornate chest, she sought out the treasury of the temple. Having an affinity with swords made searching also a bit easier, as she could feel the sharp weapons in her vicinity and, to a small extent, also manipulate them. As she entered the grand hall, she felt a powerful, living presence, a soul bestowed into a blade, calling out to her. Knowing that this was probably the sword she sought after, she called out to it and tried to find its location. Much to her surprise, the blade, apparently a spirit weapon, appeared in front of her. " _Hello, heiress of the Hiten… If you are here, that means that Ionia is in danger._ " A spirit voice told her. "Indeed, the Nation of Ionia is endangered and in desperate need of help. My brother went sailing to Demacia in hopes of finding help. He was declared MIA a while ago. My father died of an incurable disease. Being the first heir to the Hiten style, now I must do everything in my power to protect my homeland!" she replied. Then the blade spoke up again, this time in a non-spooky, rather female voice. " _My name is Amaterasu-no-Ken. Nice knowing you, because I will be soulbound to you for the time-being. I hope that we'll become great partners!_ " Lilia just smiled at the fact that she found the strength to defend her homeland and also a friend to go along with that. "Can I call you Ama? Because your full name is sorta long…" " _Of course, Lily_ " her blade said while erupting in a burst of little giggles. "Well, let's get the binding ceremony behind us and head back to the Placidium." Lilia said, resolve in her voice, whilst thinking that her four-bladed sword would keep her great company.

(After the binding ritual)

Lilia jumped as her blade, which was floating happily beside her, dissolved into thin air. "Ama?" she asked, worry in her tone. " _Yes?_ " "Where are you? And how can you dissolve into thin air?" " _I am a weapon made out of spirit steel. You know the technique of the Transcendent Blades, don't you?_ " "I do." Came her swift reply. " _Well, I am a weapon summoned made of steel, of course. But as I am imbued into the blade, a spirit of the heavens, discovered by the first Hiten users, I can use my spirit energy to dissolve my physical body into thin air. Also, your energy is untouched by this effect as it uses mine. It's basically the same as the Transcendent Blades, but just the other way around._ " Ama's response was calm and knowing, thinking that Lilia was bound to ask such a question at some time. " _I am bound to this world because of the blade, and to you because of the ritual. If you are gone, I will probably perish, but if your body isn't dead, you're practically immortal as your soul is anchored to mine. I dunno if you'll age after reaching maturity but I suppose you won't._ " "Well that's good to know. Let's get back and cut them down." With that, Lilia made her way back to the Placidium, with a spirit blade talking to her.

xxxXXXxxx

(A few days later, battle of the Placidium)

Irelia had rallied the troops at the gate of the Placidium, standing at the gates of the ionian capital, and swearing that she would not move an inch. As the noxians advanced, they just bombarded the ionian fighting forces with necromantic magic and chemicals, mixed by yours truly, Singed. The onyx-haired ionian was about to just give up and die as she saw a flash of white and black pass her very eyes. She saw as the person cut down noxian after noxian, wondering why her blade moved around her, as if on its own accord. Sadly, a noxian took advantage of the opening Irelia gave herself by watching her older sister as he plunged a spear deep into her chest. Letting out a wail of agony, Irelia fell to the ground, as darkness engulfed her senses. A few moments later, she woke up staring into the face of the Starchild, Soraka, who told her that she had tethered the soul of hers to the blade. The blade itself, made also out of four blades, suddenly started floating beside her as she could now control it, using it as a soulbound weapon. Her sister, seeing that she got up, rushed to her side and embraced her in a hug whilst her blades kept the approaching noxians at bay. "Irelia! I was worried!" she said, tears in her eyes. Her little sister just replied by patting the older sibling on the back and said: "glad you made it, sis! Let's cut them down!" with that, they went ahead and disposed of 95% of the noxians on their own, neither one showing any mercy or regret as they turned a massacre by the noxians into a bloodbath of their own. Blades flourished as the deadly dance between the sisters and the noxians continued. By evening, noxians were fleeing and the two girls could finally catch a breath of respite. Although they made it through the battle without something even remotely like a scratch, they were exhausted and almost passed out as they just started catching up on each other's adventures.

xxxXXXxxx

(One month later)

After the war, the Irelia and Lilia have been appointed to the captain and vice-captain of the ionian guard respectively. They were honored to have saved their country from bloodthirsty noxian invaders. Then, life started slowly normalizing for the Lito sisters. Irelia and Lilia were happily training as a bunch of ionian castle guards approached them. "Lilia Lito, you are hereby under custody under the Ionian council. You are charged of high treason and murder and are to come with us now." Lilia was shocked to say the least, as she hadn't committed any crimes, ever. Her criminal is as clean as a white shirt and she was still accused of high treason and murder. " _Just go, I got your back if anything bad happens._ " Ama said. Hearing that, the Lilia's body relaxed as her spirit weapon dissolves into thin air. "Very well. I shall trust in this nation's sense of balance and justice to rightfully judge upon my actions." She said. After a while she decided to add that if justice was to be held, she wouldn't be charged of any crimes whatsoever, as she still had a clean criminal record. Irelia, of course, told the guards to stand down, as she wouldn't simply let the soldiers take away her sister. But the guards simply told her that she had no rights to intervene as the order to take her into custody came from the council itself. Irelia was speechless as she saw her sister taken away from her.

xxxXXXxxx

(At the sentence of the trial against Lilia)

"Lilia Lito, you are hereby sentenced to death by the ionian high council, being the only one who could even remotely have committed the above mentioned crimes. You are to be executed by the captain of the ionian guard in 7 days. You have right to defend yourself." Lilia had been given a completely unfair trial by the ionian high council, as the elder murdered was killed by an Hiten user. And as Irelia had a waterproof alibi, being visited by Karma the time the murder was committed, the older Lito sister was the only one able to kill the elder in question. To add to the probability, she was paying Syndra a little visit during the time the elder was murdered. She couldn't possibly bring that to her defense as Syndra was still public enemy Nr.2, after Zed. In fact, she had been visiting the snow-haired mage regularly for quite some time now… Impossible to defend once again, she let her shoulders drop as the respect for Ionia faded, along with the birth of a deep hatred for her homeland that would stay for a very, very long time.

xxxXXXxxx

(7 days later)

The day of Lilia's execution had finally come. After Irelia had been bracing herself for killing her older sister, she couldn't sleep at 6 of the 7 nights that followed the former vice-captain's sentence. Not allowed to talk to her sister, she just waited nervously for the execution to come.

(At the execution site)

Irelia walked up to the cuffed white haired girl and wanted to bring her blade down to her neck, granting her a short and painful death to the older sibling. The moment where her blade should have reached the neck of the target, they stopped as a part of Lilia's spirit blade manifested itself in front of the other weapon's path. At the same time, other two of the four blades appeared at the locks that held Lilia at bay and cut the shackles apart, without effort at all. The fourth blade was nowhere to be found, but once Lilia regained control over her arms, she dashed forwards at an incredible speed. This was her version of the famous Bladesurge dash. Instead of using her footing, she uses a part of her blade as anchor and pulls herself to the blade, making the technique faster, but position-dependent of the blade. Then, as she arrived, Lilia was already at the gate. In Lilia's head, Ama sounded. " _I told you that I had your back._ " "how true. In the most literal sense of word." She muttered. Throwing her sister one last tear-filled look, she ran. She ran as she just had one thing in mind; finding Syndra.

xxxXXXxxx

(Two days later)

Syndra was laying on her bed as she felt somebody land on her fortress. Anticipating it to be either a noxian or ionian, she got up and floated out of the front door. What she found though was vastly different than what she thought would come. Although the woman was of ionian descent, Syndra hadn't expected the vice-captain of the ionian guard to show up. After that, she noticed her actual appearance. Instead of wearing the famous outfit of her rank, she wore the black, skin-tight overall suit with an opening in the upper chest area. Syndra knew that this was also the outfit that had hidden blades under her arms. The mantle of decorum was also amiss, which made Syndra think thoughts she didn't want to think. The last thing about Lilia's appearance made Syndra fear the most though, as instead of the kind, warm baby blue eyes of her friend, she saw into ice-cold gems that are burning with hatred. Also knowing that Lilia only had this kind of hatred once. The day where she thought Irelia died. Knowing this, she tried talking to the black-clad girl in front of her. "Lilia… what happened…?" "Somebody killed an elder. And I am considered guilty because the killer was a Hiten user and Irelia had an alibi." A deep hatred sounded in her voice, throwing Syndra off as she thought of Lilia's sudden change of heart. Lilia was always warm and caring. But now, she was simply a pure being of hate, wanting to exact revenge on her country. Syndra did the only thing she could and took the other girl in, caring for her and calming her down. Once Lilia calmed down, she broke down. The sister never intended to harm the younger sibling, but she did. In more ways than one. When the League Of Legends was created, she joined along with Syndra, swearing to make it up to Irelia.

(To be continued)

 **Previous A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading the 2** **nd** **(actually 1** **st** **chapter) part of my little fanfiction. It took a bit of time to plan this out as my written text on this chapter simply disappeared, which made me fairly mad. I am also a bit unhappy that this chapter is still roughly half-length for my usual chapters. That's why there will be a follow up edit in the next few days featuring the aftermath and stuff. Also, Syndra. I am happy that somebody has already followed and fav'd my stories and a great thank you to the ~100 viewers from around the globe. I can't say that I am not grateful for you reading my story. As always reviews are always appreciated and leave a pm if you find any annoying typos and/or grammar errors. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and I will try to keep the tips you'll (hopefully) give me to heart.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's me again… well this chapter is now complete. I am still unhappy about the length of this still relatively short. Well. Now I think everything is said and done, it will be a hassle to get the actual plot running. And also, Lilia is NOT related to Irelia, as those two will be the pairing. Lilia is an orphan who had a gift for bladed weapons since her birth. This didn't go unnoticed by Irelia's father so she was adopted to the house Lito when she was still a baby. There she was raised as Irelia's sister.**

 **That's all. Yours truly,**

 **~Irelia Yuuki**


	3. hiatus announcement

**A/N: Guys, this story is getting a major rework. I am sorry that this is so soon but I just am not happy to how this story turned out in the first few chapters. Also I am currently focusing on my other story. For short, this is going to go on a hiatus and then experience a major rework. Thank you for understanding and see you (not so) soon. For those of you who wish to know how this is currently developing, you can visit my profile page for some more information.**

 **~Irelia Yuuki.**


End file.
